


Three Days in an Elevator

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the word on the street is that it took Darren and Chris three days to film all the elevator scenes in “The Hurt Locker Part 2” and naturally my brain wanted to fill in those blanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



**_Day 1, Hour 1_ **

“What do you think it says about our characters that we somehow manage to get locked in what is so obviously not an elevator? Personally, I'd always thought Blaine was a little smarter than that, but maybe that's just my own ego talking, I don't know.” Darren asks Chris.

They are sitting on the floor in the “elevator” that isn't, waiting while the crew adjusts the lighting to the specifications necessary for the scene. It appears to be a difficult thing to get just right because they've been sitting on the floor waiting to start the scene for at least twenty minutes. Not that Darren minds, especially when the only thing on his schedule for today is rehearsing and filming with Chris. No songs, no crazy costumes, no dance steps to fumble through, not even much in the way of a script or lines to learn. He's been told that's because the writers wanted what Kurt and Blaine do in the elevator to seem spontaneous. Darren's not sure if that's the truth or if the writers are just burnt out and couldn't come up with anything, but he doesn't mind either way. He's loved improv ever since those early days at University of Michigan doing shows with all his best friends. And he can't imagine a better scene partner to improv with than Chris, whose witticisms and barbs fly so fast and furious, most people miss half of them.

“Please, Kurt is way smarter than Blaine,” Chris says, rolling his eyes. He's on his phone and not paying much attention to the crew working around them. Chris tends to have a harder time with all the hurry-up-then-wait that goes along with being a working actor than Darren. Darren looks at those little breaks before they call action as bonding time with his buddies on set. Chris tends to look at it as a waste of good writing time. Some days he tolerates it better than others. Darren hopes today will be a good day, because having to spend so much times in close proximity to a very distracted Chris would be frustrating. Darren can't help but want all the focus of the people he cares about. It's his best and also sometimes worst quality.

Instead of whining “pay attention to meeeeee” (which is what he's thinking if he's honest with himself), Darren hooks his chin over Chris' shoulder, peering down at his phone screen. “Whatcha doing?” he sing-songs to Chris.

“Checking emails. Ugh, this week is going to be brutal...” Chris shakes his head a little.

“Yeah?” Darren frowns. “Writing deadlines coming up?”

“Yeah, that and they want to try to do a wardrobe test for the Noel Coward movie but I have no idea when I'm going to squeeze it in. Especially if filming our scenes takes as long as it seems like it's going to given our lack of progress so far,” Chris says in low voice, not wanting the crew to hear him bitching.

“You'll get it done. You always do,” Darren reassures Chris. “I still don't know how you manage to do get half of the stuff accomplished that you do on a daily basis.”

“...says the person who has never turned down an event invite or hosting gig in his life,” Chris scoffs.

“That's different. All I have to do is show up, mingle, and be my usual charming self,” Darren chuckles. “It's not like sitting down at your computer and making a whole novel pour out. That takes a lot of dedication.”

“Well, schmoozing with the Hollywood types like you do doesn't exactly come easy to me either, so... I guess we both ended up playing to our strengths?” Chris shrugs. “But don't try to act like you aren't every bit as much as a workaholic as I am, because pot, meet kettle.”

“Touché, I guess we both have our vices, huh?” Darren tries to catch Chris' eyes but his focus is back on his phone. He tries not to let it bother him.

Chris nods. “Okay, if I keep looking at this all day, I'm going to have a panic attack.” He clicks the button the side of his iPhone to lock it and then slides it into his pocket. Once it's out of sight, Chris takes a deep breath and looks up at Darren. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Darren smiles.

“Sorry, I know how antsy you get when I'm distracted,” Chris apologizes.

“It's okay. I've been trying to work on toning down my attention whore tendencies lately, so...” Darren tries to pass it off as a joke, but he's not really kidding. He's aware that needy isn't always the best look on him. But he's an extrovert dating an introvert so he knows that compromise is the key to the longevity. He's  _trying_.

“I've noticed,” Chris says.

“Really?” Darren's pleased.

“Yeah, you made it a whole three hours last night before you started bugging me about when I was going to wrap up my writing and come to bed. Pretty sure that's a new record.” Chris looks weirdly proud and it makes Darren want to kiss him.

“Did you have a stopwatch on me?” he asks instead. “Tell the truth.”

“I...can neither confirm or deny that,” Chris says cryptically. They both start laughing.

“Look at us, making it work,” Darren praises.

Chris launches into a Tim Gunn impression that leaves both of them in fits of hysterics. By the time the crew is ready to start shooting, they need their make-up touched up because of how hard they've been laughing. Darren has a feeling he's going to enjoy the next few days.

* * *

**_Day 1, Hour 7_ **

“Okay, let's do a couple of rehearsals with the Sue puppet now. Darren and Chris, go back to your starting marks. I want to give the prop master a chance to practice how the puppet will move during the scene. Everybody ready?” The director calls.

“That thing is so creepy,” Chris whines, tucking his face into Darren's neck.

“Nah, it's not that bad,” Darren lies.

“Okay, let's try it once with the puppet in motion,” the director adds.

The JigSue (as the crew has taken to calling it) lurches forward on the tricycle and both Chris and Darren jump. Chris bangs his elbow against the elevator wall and in the melee, Darren's foot gets run over by the puppet. “Ow,” they both groan in near unison.

“Cut,” the director calls. “You guys alright? It's just a toy, after all...”

“That's no toy,” Chris grumbles.

“No, pretty sure it's a gateway to some hell dimension. It's going to suck our souls out through our eye sockets. Don't make direct eye contact,” Darren warns.

“I thought you said it wasn't that scary?” Chris laughs, although his eyes never leave the puppet and he keeps one hand on Darren's arm to keep him nearby.

“I lied, okay? I was just trying to be brave for you, but it's fucking terrifying,” Darren shudders.

“We're not going to sleep at all tonight, are we?” Chris sighs.

“Nope. Slumber party at my house? Because I'm never sleeping alone again,” Darren adds.

“Yeah, I'll bring some holy water and salt. Maybe we can ward off the evil spirits?”

“It's a date.”

* * *

**_Day 2, Hour 1_ **

Chris stretches out his legs, jiggling them up and down to try to get some circulation flowing back into them. They are starting off the day with an easy few shots without dialogue or blocking. Chris has spent the better part of the past fifteen minutes looking off into the distance while they film him as Kurt watching Blaine sleep. Darren's clearly in heaven, since his job requires him to do nothing but lay on the floor and pretend to sleep. Given how little sleep they got last night, it’s nothing short of a gift. But Chris' ass is numb from sitting in the same position and he's bored.

“Darren,” he whispers, while he waits for the director to call action again.

The only reply he gets is a soft snore.

“Are you actually asleep?” Chris rolls his eyes.

“I  _was_ ,” Darren groans. “Thanks for nothing.”

“No fair, I want to sleep too,” Chris pouts.

“You'll get your turn soon. Let me enjoy this moment of literally getting paid to take a nap on the floor. I'm living the dream right now,” Darren mumbles.

“I'm so sleepy. Can't Blaine and Kurt both be sleeping simultaneously? We should pitch that to them,” Chris suggests.

“Something tells me they may see through that clever ruse and work out that what we both want is to take naps on the floor and not work,” Darren chuckles. “I mean, you're welcome to give it a shot if you want. I'll totally back you up, but...”

Chris sighs. “I mean I feel like they owe us a solid since it was their fault we couldn't sleep last night. We could totally sue them for puppet PTSD. That's a thing, right?”

“Puppet PTSD, totally. I think we'll have a hard time filing a class action lawsuit though. Kinda feels like one of those scenarios that really only applies to Glee,” Darren rolls over onto his side so he can actually see Chris.

“No, I'm sure there are other shows that have creepy puppets. Just blanking on them now,” Chris says, clearly wracking his brain.

“I mean, if you count kid's shows maybe?” Daren suggests.

“Yes okay, Mr. Snuffleupagus!” Chris exclaims. “I knew there was one from my childhood that gave me the creeps.”

“....from Sesame Street?” Darren asks. “Big Bird's imaginary friend? Really?”

“Shut up, I was like five. And I'm sorry but he's a giant elephant but he’s covered in brown fur? That's kinda terrifying if you really think about it,” Chris is emphatic.

“Aww, now I'm just picturing you as a kid hiding behind the couch whenever Sesame Street came on.” Darren smiles at the mental picture. “Even if that's a silly thing to be afraid of.”

“Says the person who made me go into the bedroom first last night in case the JigSue puppet was hiding in your closet. Really not sure you have a leg to stand on here, bud,” Chris teases.

“Dammit Chris, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone,” Darren pretends to bury his face in the blanket in shame.

“I won't release the information... _yet_ ,” Chris tries to sound menacing. “But you better be on your best behavior if you want it to stay that way.”

* * *

**_Day 2, Hour 5_ **

“Uhh, you know most actors just pretend to eat the food, right? They don't actually eat it on film,” Chris says, watching Darren tuck into his second breadstick.

“Fuck that, man. I'm hungry,” Darren shrugs.

“Yeah you're hungry now. But when we're doing the seventeenth take of this scene and you've eaten twice your weight in breadsticks, you are going to wish you'd just taken stage bites of food.” Chris is already imagining having to spend hours rubbing Darren's stomach tonight while he moans that Chris should have stopped him from eating so much.

“Christopher Paul Colfer, I think you know me better than that. I can put some serious food away when I want to,” Darren laughs.

“That's true. I've always suspected you store the extra food in your hollow leg.”

“Yeah right, I wish.” Darren looks rueful. “Then I would be able to eat what I wanted without putting on weight.”

Chris gives Darren a look that says  _seriously_  just as clearly as any words could. “Yes, because obviously you are so massively overweight. That's why I once watched you actually squeeze yourself into a mini fridge with room to spare. But you couldn't have possibly done that, I guess my eyes must have just deceived me. My bad.”

“I didn't say I was massively overweight. But when I eat, it goes directly to my stomach and I'm not a fan of that. Sadly not everyone can have washboard abs like you, that's all I'm saying.”

Chris gazes softens once he realizes he's struck a nerve with Darren. He sometimes forgets that Darren is every bit as prone to the same neuroses and body insecurities as he is. He just tends to hide it a little better. “I like your belly.”

“And I like your abs of steel. Wanna trade?” Darren asks, only half-joking.

Chris isn't sure what to say to make Darren feel better. He's never been one for platitudes and he doubts it would do Darren any good, even if he could come up with some. Chris gives Darren a long look, then sighs. “Okay fine, those breadsticks do smell pretty good. Hand me one?”

“Yesssss, come over to the dark side,” Darren cheers.

“We're both going to have garlic breath now. That's going to be so much fun when we film our kissing scene.”

“Oh well, at least we can be gross together.” Darren doesn't seem concerned.

“Or we can ask for an oral hygiene break and find some mouthwash. That would probably be less gross.”

“Eh, I'll always be up for kissing you, garlic breath or not,” Darren murmurs. “Besides who knows how many more kissing scenes like this we'll have to film after tonight?”

“Oh hush, you,” Chris scolds. “Way too soon to start getting sappy and sentimental over our last everythings.”

“I just don't want to feel like I didn't appreciate this while I had the chance, you know?” Darren is suddenly pensive.

“Yeah, I do. But sometimes you can miss the good stuff by feeling like you have to make a memory out of every single event, y'know? Sometimes you're better off just being present in the moment,” Chris says.

“Yeah, I guess so. That was pretty wise. When did you get so smart?” Darren tries to smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

“Oh please, I've always been smart,” Chris jokes back, edging Darren in the ribs a little to try to get a reaction. When that doesn't work, he tries a different tact. “Don't be sad,” he whispers. He picks up the carton of food in front of them and offers it to Darren. “Breadstick?”

Darren laughs. “Hell yes, let's just eat our feelings.

* * *

**_Day 2, Hour 8_ **

“How do you do that?” Chris asks.

They've just finished shooting four takes of the kissing scene. Joaquin said they got what they needed for their primary footage with the camera positioned directly in front of them. Now, they're waiting while the crew resets the camera and lighting to do coverage from different angles. Darren can't help but think back fondly on the early shooting experiences with Chris. He remembers shooting their very first onscreen kiss as Kurt and Blaine and how nervous and giddy and  _new_  they'd both been. It'd taken at least thirty takes back then before the director agreed they'd gotten it right. Now they were so practiced and efficient they could knock out a kissing scene in twenty minutes. Darren's kinda missing the old days.

“Do what?”

“That thing with your face?” Chris says, gesturing towards him as if that will somehow clarify.

“I do lots of things with my face. You'll have to be more specific.”

“That look you gave me at the end of the scene. The one where it looks like you want to eat me alive.” Chris stops and laughs. “God, that sounded dirty. You know what I mean though.”

“Oh,  _that_ ,” Darren says. He's vaguely aware of what Chris means. He's torn between telling the truth and making a bad blow job pun. Both options have their merits, but he's spent the whole day feeling weird waves of nostalgia and melancholy so he ultimately decides to go with the truth or at least a version of it.

“I'll let you in on a little secret,” he whispers conspiratorially, although there's not really anyone within earshot paying much attention to them. “I'm actually not all that great of an actor. I just like you a lot and luckily my job is to pretend that like I you on screen. So that's worked out pretty well for me thus far.”

Chris shakes his head, but Darren can tell it's with fondness, not irritation. “You're such a sap sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Darren quirks up an eyebrow.

“A lot of the time, if I'm being honest. I thought you were supposed to be taking something that for that?”

“Ahh yes, those awesome Feels-Be-Gone pills. Must be out again. I'll stop by the pharmacy on the way home for a refill. Can't have those icky feelings infecting you too. Might be contagious,” Darren jokes.

Chris laughs long and hard, his nose scrunching up. Darren even manages to catch a glimpse of teeth when he lets out one particularly big giggle. If Darren manages to get one full, open-mouthed Chris laugh or smile, he considers it a particularly good day. Today he's gotten two. It's a  _very_  good day.

* * *

**_Day 3, Hour 2_ **

“Okay guys, so this is where we want your input. We want to get a sense that you've been in this elevator for what feels like days...”

“It  _has_  been days,” Chris can't help say.

“I know, I know. But we're in the home stretch now,” the director tries to placate. “So like I was saying, we want to also see that even though you two are supposed to be broken up, there's still that familiarity and history there. We want to see Kurt's still pining for Blaine even though he's trying to move on.”

“Yeah, but that's a problem for me,” Chris chimes in. “Blaine's dating Karofsky and it just feels like that hasn't been addressed at all since the very beginning of the season. I feel like that's got to come up if we're spending all this time together.”

Darren nods. “I agree.”

“Okay, what do you have in mind?” the director asks.

Chris and Darren exchange a glance. “I don't know, what are you thinking, man?” Darren asks him.

“Maybe a game? They would be so bored at this point.”

“Yeah, that could work.” Darren gives Chris a thumbs up.

“It would have to be something you could put together with the the stuff you've already got in here,” the director added, gesturing to the picnic blanket and discarded cartons of food.

Chris is looking around the elevator at what they have and Darren can tell he's onto something so he just sits back and lets him do his thing. Chris picks up the Breadstix's menu. “I've got an idea. Give us twenty minutes?”

“Okay, sure,” the director shrugs. “Alright crew, you can take five for coffee if you want.”

“What's the plan?” Darren asks. Chris' eyes are sparkling like they always do when he gets an idea and the curiosity is killing him.

“Do you trust me?” is all Chris says.

“To the ends of the earth,” Darren grins.

“Don't go all gooey romantic on me now, we've got work to do,” Chris scolds gently. “Okay, so the idea is that Kurt and Blaine play 'Heads Up.' You've played that before at game night, right?”

“Yeah, that's the one where you hold the white boards on your forehead, right?” Darren confirms.

“Yep, that's it.” Chris is tearing the menu into small strips of paper and dividing them into two piles. “I think it'll work better if we don't rehearse the answers ahead of time. We'll just play like normal, except obviously think of prompts and responses that would work well for Kurt and Blaine.”

“Oh okay, worth a try, I guess?” Darren says, feeling a little unsure if he's up to it.

“Hey, weren't you the one telling me last night how much you missed getting to do improv with Starkid? And how you like thinking on your feet?” Chris prods.

“Yeah, you're right. I did say that, didn't I?” Darren acknowledges.

“Then let's go. Get writing on your pile,” Chris nudges a pen towards him.

Darren's still not 100% sure if he gets what he's doing, but he's willing to follow Chris' lead. Chris tends to have a knack for figuring out what a scene needs when something's not connecting. His stomach growls which makes him think of lunch so he scribbles ‘fettuccine alfredo’ down on a strip of paper. And they're off and running...

* * *

**_Day 3, Hour 3_ **

“Okay, cut,” the director calls. “Really great stuff, guys.”

“MC Hot Chocolate, Chris?” Darren can't help but laugh. “That one got me...”

“It's good, right? If I ever decide to give up on a writing and go into novelty rap, that's totally what I'm going to call myself,” Chris admits.

“God, I'll give you a hundred dollars to make that album,” Darren snickers.

“I don't get out of bed for less than a thousand. Not even for novelty rap,” Chris shoots back.

“I'm loving this idea you came up with, Chris,” the director adds. Darren grins as he watches Chris preen a bit at the compliment.

“I think we've almost got this, maybe just one or two more turns at the game?” one of the producers suggests.

“Did you still want to do the Karofsky thing?” Darren asks Chris, remembering their earlier conversation.

“Oh yeah, we should. I'd almost forgotten about that.” Chris thinks for a second. “So I guess just bring him up when you are giving me the clue? And I can...react to that, basically?”

“Okay,” Darren nods. He can roll with it.

The crew gets the shot set up quickly and Darren settles back into his spot on the floor.

“Okay, this is a dessert. It's cold...” Darren begins once the director calls action.

“Parfait?” Chris guesses.

“No, this is something Dave eats constantly. Way too much if I'm being honest. It's a problem.” Darren adds, hoping that will suffice and give Chris enough to react to.

Chris sighs and drops the paper to the floor. He sits up and turns away. “It's so hot in here I think I'm going to be sick,” he spits out, voice dripping with frustration and contempt.

Darren can't help but feel that phantom pain in his chest he gets when he watches Chris acting out being upset. He knows it's silly and lame, but Chris crying or being hurt unleashes some sort of Pavlovian response in him. He just wants to fix it, even when there's nothing to fix. Even when it's just acting. So he tries to go with what he's feeling, turning his face away from Chris and back towards the camera. He stares forlornly into the distance until he hears them call cut.

“Wonderful job, guys! I think we got what we need. I say let's go ahead and call that lunch. Be back at 1 pm. All we have left to shoot is running out of the elevator which means we can hopefully wrap pretty quickly and give you an early start to your weekend.”

* * *

**_Day 3, Hour 5_ **

“Darren please, for the love of god,” Chris whines. “I want to go hooooome.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  _fuck_ ,” Darren apologizes as they walk back to their starting marks inside the elevator. “But to be fair, have you ever tried to run in slow motion while simultaneously putting on a cardigan and bowtie? It's actually a lot harder than it looks, okay?”

“I believe you,” Chris says. He takes a deep breath and makes a show of slowly letting it out. “Sorry I snapped at you. I'm just  _exhausted_.”

“I know you are. I am too.” They round the corner of the hallway. Darren pulls off his cardigan again and studies it closely, trying to figure out if there's a better way to get his arm in the sleeves without falling over. He'd nearly taken Chris down with him on the last take when he tripped.

Chris looks over at him. “Maybe try putting the bowtie in your mouth while you get the sweater on? Seems like it'd help to have both your hands free.”

“Thanks,” Darren nods, feeling like an idiot for not having thought of that himself sooner.

They quickly walk back to to the elevator. Darren feels like he's at the starting line for the world's worst marathon and he just wants  _out_.

The director cues up the the playback music so they can run in sync with the music. Darren knows he's going to have 'It Must Have Been Love' stuck in his head for days, if not weeks.  _Yet another song that Glee has ruined for me by overexposure_ , he thinks glumly.

Darren can hear the director calling action and he's off and running. He's vaguely aware of Chris' presence beside him, but he tries to block that out in favor of getting his wardrobe back on. Taking Chris’ advice, he puts the bowtie between his teeth and then begins to slide one arm into his cardigan. It goes on pretty easily. He has to speed up a little to keep pace with Chris ( _damn his long legs_ , he mentally curses) but then he grabs for the other sleeve and success! He has his cardigan on. He tries to keep his face neutral even as he is inwardly cheering, because he's  _not_  going to repeat this again. He'll lose it if the director even asks him to try.

“Cut!” the director calls and Darren is so relieved he could cry. “We got it, guys. Awesome job.”

“Oh, thank the lord,” Chris breathes. He bends over for a second to catch his breath but he's smiling for a change.

“Should we run before they change their mind and make us go back to the elevator?” Darren gasps, also a little winded.

“Maybe, but let's walk, not run, okay? I'm over running.” Darren nods and they head towards the exit together without so much as another glance back.

“Free at last!” Darren cheers as he opens the door to exit the soundstage. “Wow, it's gorgeous out,” he comments, looking at the clear, blue sky and puffy white clouds overhead.

Chris stretches his arms over his head. He grimaces but leans into the stretch until Darren can hear his spine pop audibly.

“Yikes,” Darren winces.

“No, that's  _so much better_ ,” Chris groans appreciatively. “I've needed to do that for days after all the sitting on the floor we’ve done.”

“Well congrats then, I guess? Even if I am kinda wondering if you are an android just disguised as a human right now. That would actually explain a lot...”

“You're weird,” Chris rolls his eyes.

Darren continues to follow Chris as they near their trailers. He wants to figure out Chris' plans for the rest of the day and evening. They don't have any events to go to tonight and even if Darren was invited to something right now he thinks he might have the willpower to turn it down. He's so _tired_. But the idea of going home alone without any plans for the weekend is kinda bumming him out.

He's been in a funk for most of the afternoon, if he's being honest. He would love to order takeout and get a little drunk and watch bad reality TV with Chris, but he doesn't know if he should ask for that. They've just spent most of the past seventy-two hours together in very tight quarters and he can understand why Chris might need a little break from him. It doesn't mean it will hurt his feelings any less if Chris says he wants to be alone, but he'll understand. He'll try to, anyways.

“Uhh Darren, you missed your trailer,” Chris points out. He turns to give Darren a look. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, just thinking...” Darren tries to shrug it off. “Long day.”

“Yeah, no kidding. The first thing I want to do is take a really long, hot bubble bath. I think I've earned it,” Chris smiles.

“Yeah definitely,” Darren says and tries not to let his face fall. “You should do that. Relax.”

“What are you going to do?” Chris asks, looking a little perplexed by Darren's sudden shift in mood.

“Oh, I don't know. I'll think of something...”

“You know, we still have those four episodes of Downton Abbey on my DVR,” Chris reminds him.

Darren's head snaps up. “Oh, that's right. I'd totally forgotten about that,” he lies. “Did you want to...?” He doesn't finish the thought, still a little wary of rejection.

“Yeah, I could go for a lazy night,” Chris gives him a grin. “Maybe get some food and bring it back to the house?”

“Sounds perfect.” The relief is evident all over Darren's face.

“Darren, did you think I wouldn't want to hang out with you?” Chris asks as the pieces start to come together in his mind. “Is this because I snapped at you earlier while we were filming?”

“No,” he starts to brush it off. Chris shoots him a look that stops him mid-lie. “Okay yes, maybe? Not because you snapped at me. Just...we spent a lot of time together and I thought...you might be a little tired of me? That you might need a break from hanging out with me.”

“That was a lot of togetherness,” Chris agrees. “But I don't ever get tired of you. That's not what me needing down time is about. It's just when I've got a lot on my mind, when I need to process things, mainly. Or because I need to work. It's not me finding you annoying or anything like that.”

Darren lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Damn, he'd really needed to hear that. “I'm trying to work on this being such a needy fucker thing,” he laughs. “But thank you for saying that.”

Chris laughs right back. “You are a needy fucker, but you're _my_ needy fucker. You don't have to change that much, okay? Because sometimes I like how desperate you are for my attention,” he jokes. “It's flattering...”

“I don't know that desperate is the word I would use...” Darren blinks up at Chris from lowered lashes, giving him the bashful schoolboy look that he knows he loves so much. “But maybe later we can both get a little desperate if you catch my drift.” He punctuates the statement with a lewd wink.

Chris grins. “Okay, bath, food, wine, and then yes, I'm down. Maybe not in that order. We'll see.”

“I thought you wanted to watch Downton Abbey?” Darren teases.

“It'll still be on the DVR in the morning. C'mon, let's go home.”

* * *

 

 **End Note:**  Thanks for reading! If you would like to share this fic on Tumblr, please do so by reblogging the original post which can be found [here](http://lovetheblazer.tumblr.com/post/114375536695/three-days-in-an-elevator). 


End file.
